Postcards in the US
by KlaineAndUnicorns
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have to deal with some time apart from each other. Fluff/Klaine!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Heeey! Here is the sequel to "Postcards in New York". The chapters will be very short and I hope you enjoy reading it. You don't need to read "Postcards in New York", but it would be aswesom if you would :)

Big thank you to my Beta: KlainersBeLike

Enjoy and review please

* * *

><p>"Kurt wake up!" Kurt felt a pair of lips on his.<p>

"Just 5 more minutes honey".

Blaine knew that it would be hard to wake up Kurt, but why today?

"Kurt I don't have 5 minutes. My cab is waiting outside and I need to go to the airport. And I would love to kiss my boyfriend goodbye before I leave him for two months."

"WHAT? You have to go now? Why didn't you wake me up earlier? I wanted to come with you to the airport. Wait, I need 30 seconds." Kurt jumped out of the bed but fell over his own feet.

"I love when you are clumsy!" Blaine said with a little smile but Kurt could see the tears in his eyes. "You know I would not leave you when you would come with me to the airport. Kurt it's hard enough here. I love you and I would love you to come along but that is impossible. So please Love, don't make it harder as it already is."

"Why is the last show in New York? Why couldn't you have it after a month? Then we could meet earlier." Now Kurt was crying too.

"I need to go now. But we will Skype, and I will call you and, every night you will get a text saying that I love you and you will see the two months will fly by!"

"I'm going to miss you Blaine. And I know that this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. But I will miss you". Kurt ran into Blaine's arms.

"I'll miss you too. And I love you. You ARE the love of my life. We will see us in two months. I LOVE YOU KURT" At the door Blaine turned around and blew a kiss to Kurt.

Kurt ran to the door and looked at Blaine. Blaine stepped into the elevator, turning around he looked Kurt in his eyes. He will miss Kurt. And Kurt's eyes, his beautiful blue eyes.

Kurt looked Blaine in his eyes. In his beautiful hazel eyes. He will miss Blaine. As the doors of the elevator closed, Kurt started to cry even more. And Blaine inside started to cry even more.

They would miss each other more than anything. But both knew what this means for Blaine. His first own tour.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So here is Chapter 2!

A big thanks to KlainersBeLike who did an amazing job as my Beta :) Yay!

Enjoy and please Review!

* * *

><p>It was so stressful. Kurt didn't know what to do. He knew that the job wouldn't be easy. But that it was so much? He was working 12 hours a day, he was tired. And he felt bad. He couldn't answer Blaine's calls. And that brought the bad memories back. After the last time he couldn't answer his calls, Blaine had a one night stand. 'No Kurt you are not allowed to think about that! The situation is different. Blaine is busy with rehearsal. Concentrate now!' Kurt had to stop thinking bad and had to finish up and call Blaine.<p>

An hour later he came to their apartment and called Blaine.

"Hey Baby."

"Hey Blaine." It was so good to hear his voice. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't call earlier. I have to finish everything by Friday and it seems that nothing is ready." Kurt was almost crying now.

"That's really not a problem. I had rehearsal all day and it was good to take a short nap. And next week when my shows starts I will be the one who can't answer."

"I know but, all that brought back bad memories and I'm so lonely and I miss you so much." Now Kurt was crying. It was breaking Blaine's heart.

"Oh Kurt. The situation is different now. We are older and I'm busy and you know I would never make this mistake again. It was the worst thing I ever did and I am so sorry"

"I know, I know Blaine. It is just that I'm really tired and you know I start thinking bad and I'm just afraid that there will be temptations and I mean you are hot, so hot. Every gay man in the USA wants to have a part of you and I can understand that. And I'm just Kurt. The one who never made it at Broadway and has no success..."

"Stop it Love. You are very successful. You are the editor of Vogue dot com, you are the hottest guy on earth and I MISS you every day if you understand what I mean but I would never ever go into a bar and pick someone up. What we have is special and I never want to lose the best boyfriend in the world. I'm not complete without you and why would I want to lose my missing puzzle piece?"

"I will not let you go either. It's just sometimes it's so hard to understand that you want to be with me. You know how I see myself"

"Okay Kurt. Are you at your laptop?"

"Yes it's standing in front of me"

"Okay, go to your personal documents. Go to my files and open the folder Kurt. The password is TeenageDream. Do you see all the pictures and videos?"

Kurt did. It has to be around 200 pictures and videos. Kurt saw the 'Single Ladies'-Video, his performance of '4 Minutes' and a lot of pictures of him without a t-shirt or in his boxers. "Blaine you took pictures of me half naked?" Kurt didn't know how to react. He was a little bit disappointed but on the other hand he felt good.

"Don't be disappointed. I will never publish them. But when I am feeling lonely and horny they really do help. You have a Blaine folder. Same password. A little inspiration when it gets too much without me. And just 6 weeks before we meet again. You see time goes by. But now I have to go. We start early tomorrow and I have pictures to look at." Kurt could hear that Blaine's voice was a little bit lower, full with lust.

"I love you honey. I miss you and I can't wait to see you again. Good night Blaine and I'm winking now!"

"Good night Love. I miss you too!"

When Kurt went to the kitchen on the next morning he could see something lying in front of the door. It was a lonely postcard.

I love you and I am missing you so much

On the front was Blaine hugging himself. His eyes were full of love for Kurt. How could he ever thought that Blaine would cheat on him again?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay everybody. It tool me a while but here is chapter 3! Please have fun and leave a review!

And a big THANK YOU to KlainersBeLike ! You are a wonderful BETA!

* * *

><p>It was Friday afternoon. After finishing his job early, Kurt got 4 days off. And now he was on his way to Ohio.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Earlier this week...<br>_The first postcard came on Monday. It showed Blaine with two coffee mugs in his hands!

**I am so used to ordering for the both of us that I can't stop ordering for you. But I don't know one person except you who likes a nonfat mocha! **

The next postcard came some days later. You could see with A LOT of gel in hie hair.

**You are not here to shower with me. So there is a lot of work for you to do when I come back! **

Kurt was very amused, that was so typical Blaine. Kurt looked at the man on the postcard, he missed him so much. His Blaine was away for almost four weeks now. It was the longest time they haven't seen each other since they were back together. But the postcard that came yesterday helped him to make a decision. It showed Blaine in his old Dalton uniform (Kurt didn't know that it still fits, but it was helping him to tell Blaine that he didn't grew. Blaine was so sure he grew some inches)

**I am heading back to Ohio now. I miss you so much.  
><strong>**This is the only state in the USA where I can't be without you!**

Kurt understood Blaine so well. They have been to through so much in this state that he wanted to support Blaine. And he had free time now so he looked up Blaine's schedule. The next three days Blaine had two concerts, one in Columbus and one in Cleveland. In between was a free day. Kurt wanted to visit his parents so this would fit perfectly. Maybe Blaine had time to come with him but, Kurt doubt that. Kurt took his phone and called Blaine's manager. He asked for a ticket for the show in Columbus. He wanted to surprise Blaine and wanted to see a concert from the audience. He could hear that Blaine's manager was so happy. Blaine was a little sad apparently because he was going to Ohio without Kurt. His manager also fixed a double room in the hotel. He called his dad and told him that he was coming tomorrow and he could hear how surprised Burt was, but he told him that he will explain everything tomorrow. Burt told him that he was happy and said that they will talk tomorrow. For now all Kurt could think of was Blaine! Kurt was so happy packing his things fast and was going to the airport way to early.

* * *

><p>Blaine's whole day has been weird. When he came to the hotel he got a double room, his manager told him that it was a mistake he made and he tried to change it but it is the only empty room. Blaine was so sad. He had to be alone in Ohio. Maybe nobody understands him but he felt lonely without Kurt here. They saved each other here. They met here and they fell in love here. And now he had a huge bed which will be so empty. Then he tried to call Kurt but his mobile phone was off. Strange. It was Friday afternoon and Kurt was always free on Friday afternoons. This day was a bad day!<br>Now Blaine was standing on stage. The concert was a real success. He got a lot of new energy when he got on stage. It felt good to perform. He didn't feel lonely. It was the best show so far and you could see that the audience loved it. He as almost finished. Two songs left!  
>"Okay everybody. You may know that I'm from Ohio." The audience went wild! "And my life here really begun in 2010. That was the year I met the love of my life." You could hear a lot of 'Aw's' and 'Oh's.' "He can't be here today but I want to sing two songs to him and I hope he can hear me in New York. The first one is our song. I sang this song to him after we first met. He fell in love with me while I sang it. It took a little bit longer for me. I fell in love when he sang Blackbird. So Kurt this is for you! I hope you can hear me!"<p>

If he would know how good Kurt could hear him!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am so sory that I am so late. But here is chapter 4!

A huge shoutout to KlainerBeLike ! You are an amazing Beta!

* * *

><p>The concert was awesome. Blaine was so happy. It was the best so far. He was sure that while he sang the songs to Kurt, he could hear it in New York and Kurt had to feel that Blaine was thinking about him the entire show.<p>

* * *

><p>After a break, a shower, and new clothes, Blaine was ready to meet some fans. It had become routine after some shows. Blaine wasn't used to fans waiting after the show to see him, wanting to take pictures with him and wanting autographs. But after some shows it was a great part of the evening. To see people who care for him and his work. People who saw the show and now wanted to give a feedback to him and wanted to meet him.<p>

When he opened the door a loud crowd was waiting for him. He smiled and said "Okay guys, we have one hour together. My boyfriend is waiting for my call and if I call too late, we won't meet again." A lot of people were laughing and you could hear a lot of "Ooh's" again.

After 50 minutes of writing, smiling, and chatting Blaine is exhausted. But there were still some fans left.

"Hey, can you write for Kurt."

"Of course. That is cool my boyfriend's name is Kurt."

Kurt was a little bit shocked. Why didn't Blaine recognize him or his special voice? He didn't even look up.

"And by the way it was so much better when I sang Blackbird to you."

That was it. Blaine looked up and directly into Kurt eyes. Kurt's beautiful eyes. No that can't be true. Kurt can't be here. He has to work in New York! "OH MY GOD!" Was all Blaine could say before he jumped into Kurt's arms.

"Can I take a picture with you?" Kurt asked.

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm a fan and I was waiting here for 50 minutes to take a picture with the best singer in the whole wide world."

"Okay. I just need a few more minutes to finish up here. Than I am all yours."

After this, they took a picture together. Blaine smiles at him and moves on. After 10 long minutes he said "Okay everybody, I haven't seen my boyfriend in 4 weeks. We have some catching up to do."

The whole crowd "ughed" and Blaine took Kurt's hand and dragged him to the waiting car. When they settled in the first thing to ask was "what are you doing here?" but Kurt could not let Blaine finish the sentence. He grabs his face and kisses him.

"Kurt?!"

"You said yourself that we have some catching up to do and that is what we're doing."

"But we should talk first and I have 100 questions for you and we're in a car with a driver!"

"Oh Blaine come on." Kurt leans forward to the driver, "is it okay if my wonderful boyfriend and I make out a little bit? Just some kissing! I promise!"

The driver smiled a little bit, "no problem sir."

"Look! So come here!"

That was all Blaine needed to start kissing Kurt again.

* * *

><p>When they reached the hotel they hurry to the room.<p>

"Now I get the double room. You talked to my manager?"

"Less talking more touching."

Kurt pushes Blaine against the wall. His hands all over Blaine's body. Blaine takes Kurt shirt off and moans. Kurt was still the hottest human being.

"You are so hot."

"Thanks sir! I need to take off your shirt to judge you."

"DO IT!"

Kurt took the advice and moaned himself. "Oh yes! You are even hotter than 4 weeks ago."

"To the bed," was all Blaine could say!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So here is a new chapter. I hope you enjoy reading this. A huge thanks to KlainersBeLike my wondeful Beta. Check out her stories. They are beautiful :)

* * *

><p>"So tell me what you are doing here?" Blaine asked later on that night.<p>

"Well, I missed you so I decided to visit you! Am I not allowed to visit my awesome boyfriend?" Kurt asked, a little offended.

"Oh, of course yes you are, but why didn't you tell me?" Blaine asks a little bit disappointed.

"Well, it was way more fun this way. I could see you on stage, I could hear you sing and not only your songs, but also Teenage Dream and Blackbird. And your speech before those songs just melted my heart!" Kurt said with a lovely smile on his face.

"I always do that!"

"What? Sing those songs?"

"No I mean like I always cover two songs at the end of the show. It just what feels right. My band hates me a little bit for that. Because they don't know which song it will be. And this evening, I could feel you so I decided to sing those songs just to you."

"That is so romantic. Okay then. I talked to you manager, like you know..."

"Yes I really need to talk to him about that." Blaine interrupted.

"Oh don't be mad at him. You know how I can be and I really, really, really wanted to surprise you. But know my plan. You're off tomorrow before you have a show on Sunday in Cleveland. So you have to be there at 3pm. What do you say if we take a little detour and visit my family in Lima?" Kurt asked with big eyes.

"You know what? That was my plan, too. So we can definitely do that. I already have a car rented that will take us to Lima and then to Cleveland. Unless you won't go there with me? By the way when do you have to be back in New York?"

"My flight back to New York is on Monday morning. You can take me to the airport if you have time."

"Oh I will have time" Kurt smiled. "And then you are heading to Pittsburgh. And after your recording session in Washington and your concerts in Washington, Baltimore, Philadelphia and Boston we will meet at your final show in New York in two weeks." Kurt explained proudly.

"Wow you really know my schedule. I never really believed that!"

"You see I have a lot of talent. And I will show you some now!"

That was the moment when Kurt turned on top of Blaine and they started kissing again!

{}{}{}

It was always nice to be back in Lima for a few days. Burt and Carole were always so happy to see him. After Finn's death, they were even happier to have their only son back. And of course their non-officially Son in law.

"So do tell Blaine. How is your tour going?" Burt asked when they sat down for dinner.

"Oh it's really amazing. I'm seeing so many different places and I'm meeting so many wonderful people and I really feel lucky to do that. The audience is always so into the songs. They know every single word and they are dancing and cheering and it's always such an adrenalin rush when I go on stage!" Blaine's eyes were full with excitement.

Burt took a look at Kurt. He knows his son and he knows that he really is happy for Blaine but on the inside, he's sad.

"How are you Kurt?" Carole asked.

"I'm fine, really. Everything's working out very well at and I'm really happy that I got the days I wanted off to visit you and Blaine." He faked a smile. Burt recognized it directly.

Later on that evening, while Blaine was helping with the dishes, Burt took his son aside and had a little chat with him.

"So son. How are you really feeling?"

Kurt hates it. He loves his dad but they know each other so well that he hates to be an open book to his dad. "I'm okay. Really. Of course I really do miss Blaine. But there are only two weeks left. And he's so happy that I can't be sad around him. But I know it will come when I'm alone back in New York. I think that it's easier for him because he has so many new things and I'm stuck at our apartment where everything reminds me of him. Oh my god, I'm talking like he's dead!"

"It isn't easy." Both men turned to the door. They didn't see Blaine coming into the room. "I'm sorry to interrupt. I did notice that you don't feel good Kurt. I love you and your dad is not the only person that knows you inside and out. And you are at least a little bit wrong. I think I miss you as much as you miss me. And maybe it is easier for me every day. But every evening I'm lying in this unfamiliar room, alone and I wish that you could lie next to me. I miss our little evening chat about our days and I just miss being around you. And we will be together again in two weeks and after that I'm off for some weeks and we can spend as much time together as possible. And I will never go on tour again without you." After Blaine finished his little speech Kurt stood up and hugged him.

"I love you"

"I love you, too!"


	6. Chapter 6

It was awesome to spend some time together. Just some quality time. They haven't seen each other in a long time and all they needed now was each other. So when the alarm went off at 10 o'clock they were already awake cuddling after some awesome morning sex. After this long time dating they didn't bother longer to be quite. Kurt's dad knew that they are having sex so why putting a pillow over their faces. They didn't talk much this morning. They know that this day was all they had for the upcoming weeks so it was important to just be together.

After they took a shower and went to eat breakfast the met Burt and Carole. Both were already waiting for them.  
>"God morning boys. After what I heard you had a great night." Burt said. Carole smiled at Blaine who was still blushing after all this time!<br>"Well, yes Dad. Thank you. It was very great." Blaine was now looking down.  
>"What are your plans for today? Are you going to be around for dinner?"<br>"I don't know yet. But we will definitely have breakfast together tomorrow. I am going to make you all THE Kurt Hummel special."  
>"Oh yes! That is awesome. I missed your breakfast" Blaine answered directly with a big smile.<br>"At least I am missed for my breakfast. It is better than nothing" Kurt winked at Blaine.  
>"Oh you know we miss you all the time kiddo. You have to visit more often" Burt answered.<br>"Oh no Burt. Don't let me look like I do not miss him. I have to live with him and he will never let this down. You know I miss you. I would give you a long list with things but some of them are a little private so I will not embarrass you in front of you parents." Blaine said with a smirk.  
>"Guard your tongue, Blaine Warbler" Kurt said.<br>"Okay boys. Please I could gather enough information about your sex life last night. That will be enough for like….forever!" Carole smiled at Burt.  
>"So Blaine what are our plans?"<br>"I have plans but they will be a surprise for you. Be ready in 10 and wait by the car."  
>"JUST TEN MINUTES? How shall I manage that? You know it takes much more time to look as fabulous as Kurt Hummel!"<br>"You better stop talking and begin to get ready. 9 minutes and 20 seconds left" Kurt hurried up the stairs with a load moan.  
>"You know he won't be ready?" Carole asked.<br>"Well, yeah I know but a least is trying, so I won't have to wait 2 hours. I learned a lot in the last years living with him."  
>"Yeah I can see that. You two are like even closer. It is kind of creepy but I am happy that you two are okay after the incident."<br>"Burt. I don't want to talk about it. I know I made a mistake and I paid a big price for it. I lost Kurt, his trust and I lost your trust, too. I will never ever make such a mistake again. I will spend the rest of my life with Kurt! If I am allowed, of course." Blaine said. He hated to be reminded on the dark time of his life. It doesn't matter if it is his past before Dalton or the year without Kurt.  
>"Blaine cheer up! You know you are already our son! You are so good for Kurt and everybody makes mistakes. Kurt forgave you and we also forgave you for hurting him. You know that we saw you hurt too. For us it wasn't just only Kurt who was hurt. It was also you and we hated it. So we were never really angry at you."<br>"I was" Burt interrupted his wife.  
>"However you will have a great future together. I will be the mother of the groom, the mother in law of a great, successful guy that loves my son and later I will be the grandmother to wonderful children. And I will be angry if I don't get any grandchildren!" Blaine brushed a tear away.<br>"That does mean a lot. You guys were always more a family for me than my own. And Carole you definitely will be having grandchildren. And I think it won't take long before you will be the mother of the groom or a mother in law. Even if I think that you will be my mother too." Now it was Carole's time to cry.  
>"Wait are you already engaged?" Burt asked shocked.<br>"Oh no, no. Do you really think we wouldn't tell you directly? No. But I think it is about time to take this step and I think I will propose to Kurt. Not now because I am on tour but I think after I finished my tour I will. So Burt and Carole. Am I allowed to propose to your son Kurt Hummel?"


	7. Chapter 7

40 minutes later Kurt and Blaine were sitting in Burts car. „I think this is a new personal record. Just 30 minutes more than you said. I am proud of me" Kurt said with a smile on his face. „Well at least it wasn't two hours. Just kidding. It was not bad but I think you can do even better than this." „I try it. But I can't promise anything! So where are we going?" „We, my lovely boyfriend, are going to do something I wanted to do with you for a long time" That was the moment when they pulled into the McKinley parking lot. „Blaine? Why are we here? I think there is no one in school on the weekends." „Yeah that's why we are here. You wil see. Don't be nervous." Kurt wasn't sure if he should trust his boyfriend right now. The whole situation seemes a little weird. „Come on Kurt. It is going to be awesome." Blaine pulled out a key to the school. „Do I want to know why you have a key to the school?" „Kurt! I didn't steal it if it's that what you mean. It is just a positive sideeffect when you were the president of so many clubs and the student council president. And I just forget to give it back after I gratuated. But nobody seems to notice anyway. Because I still have it. So good for us" Blaine pulled Kurt inside the school and to their destination. The auditorium. Kurt didn't know what to say or to do. What is Blaines plan? And where is Blaine? Kurt was standing on the stage alone when he heard music. He recognized the song directly. It was Blackbird from the Beatles. And when he recognized that this was a karaokeversion he started the song.

After he finished he could see Blaine sitting in the audience. Well he was the audience. And Blaine started to cheer. „Wooho. You can really sing this song better than anybody." „Yeah you knew that before. So why was I singing?" „Because I love to listen to you and you listened to me yesterday so it was just fair. And by the way it gave me some time." Blaine pulled a basket from behind a back. „We are going to have lunch hear. I made all your favorites. Well Carole made them but I think she can make them better than me anyway so it will be fantastic." „Aw Blaine. You didn't have to do that. It is your day off as well so you don't need to organize anything. But it is very sweet of you." „You know I love to plan things. And you planed the surprise so this time it is just fair that I do something to make this weekend as brilliant as possible." „It already is. I saw you again after 4 weeks without you. I got to listen to you, to kiss you, to make love with you, to cuddle with you, to wake up next to you, to have sex with you again and to spent time with you. You see the important part here is 'with you'. And it will be the important part for the rest of the days, because I am here for you. And I am here to be together with you. I am looking forward to sing with you, because we are on a stage together and we shouldn't let this opportunity go to waste. I am looking forward to blow you, to watch a Disney movie with you, to you blowing me, to spent time with my family, to see you perform again. „Is it okay to spent time with your family before we do all the amazing sexual stuff? I really love your plan but you know I hate to spent time with your dad after." "Yeah I know and I think it is a little ridicoulus. He doesn't know when we have sex and when he can read it afterwards, it is because you look like we just did it. If you could turn this off than everything will be just perfect. But okay. Can we eat know?" „Why so impatient Kurt? Do you need to be somewhere later?" Blaine teased. „Oh Blaine you just know as well as I do that you will be the one who can't wait longer in some minutes when you realised what I just said two minuted ago" Kurt told him with a huge smile on his face.

And he was so right. So after an hour they sang „Baby it's cold outside" together. Okay it wasn't christmas but they just loved the song and how they sound when they sing it together.

After that they went home. Yes home. Even Blaine felt like home there. It is the place where he is loved by everybody and accepted just the way he is. When they got home and nobody was home they changed their plans again, because a parents free house is just heaven when you feel like attacking each other and be as close as Carole and Burt came home 3 hours later they knew for a fact that Kurt and Blaine were naken together in bed. And it was even kind of planned because after their conversation earlier with Blaine they knew that both boys need each other and need to be close to each other.

They looked at each other. They know it was the same way both boys looked at each other all the time. Full with love!


End file.
